


A fitting turn of events

by SophiaHoppia



Series: Pick me up [5]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Dunban is still a tease, Frottage, Frustration, Grinding, I could tag this whole series as "Shulk's Awkward Firsts", Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Rated M for later Chapters, Reyn is horny and jealous, Reyn's PoV, Secret Relationship, as always a bit of anxiety and overthinking, part of the dialogue is quoted from the game, spoilers until Frontier Village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: Reyn is finally in a relationship with Shulk.The only problem? Shulk wants to keep it secret and they never have a moment on their own, traveling across Bionis with their companions.It's only a question of time until (sexual) frustration arises.---This is part of aseries, but every piece can be read as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Reyn/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Series: Pick me up [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783021
Comments: 19
Kudos: 56





	1. Frustratingly hot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back.  
> I don't have time to play Xenoblade anymore, 'cause I can't stop writing fanfictions about Reyn and Shulk. 
> 
> Realization while writing this fanfic:  
> I have no idea how much time it takes to travel across Bionis (without all these sidequest XD).
> 
> [Here are some screenshots, I've taken around this part of the game. ](https://twitter.com/SophiaHoppia/status/1276902053344927747)
> 
> \---  
> As you can see, this is part of a series now. You don't have to read the other pieces if you only want to enjoy this one, but if you wanna start at the beginning, check out [Trust me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576429) first.

Reyn's mood had turned sour, as sour as this weird gourd they'd tried for dinner. It had been a leftover they'd picked up back at Satorl Marsh, cooked and tasted, before throwing it away in disgust.

With _that_ kind of taste, it couldn't even be edible for a Homs.

The marsh might have looked pretty at night, but Reyn still didn't like that place. It was linked to too many unpleasant memories of confusion and loneliness.

Shulk and he had finally gotten together -in a romantic relationship- even before reaching the marsh, but the blond man was adamant about keeping their relationship secret from their other companions, Sharla and Dunban.

Accepting his lover's wish, Reyn went along with it, but traveling with a group while being in a secret relationship was no different than being in no relationship at all. Sometimes he even thought their night at the Ether Mine had been nothing but a wet dream.

Climbing up the statues at the end of Satorl Marsh had taken them way longer than initially expected and Reyn's happiness about finally leaving the place was crushed as soon as they'd reached their next location: Bionis' Interior. _Literally_.

This place was giving Reyn the creeps already, but when Shulk mentioned it looked like the Bionis was still _alive_ , the taller man almost lost it. Why did they have to travel through the interior of a living being? How fucked up was that?

Trying to calm himself, he took a look around, focusing on the good things. There were some plant-like entities with green glowing lights. They looked kind of beautiful.  
Until he noticed them hanging down from the ceiling as well, wobbling in a weird, threatening kind of way. _Creepy_.

For once happy about his ability to easily fall asleep anywhere, he snuggled into his sleeping bag, trying to forget _where_ he was right now. Dunban had volunteered to keep watch even though they hadn't encountered any enemies inside here, so they should be safe at any rate.

He would feel even better if he could snuggle up to Shulk, but the blond man had rolled out his sleeping bag so far away from him, that Reyn couldn't even see him, because Sharla had set up her make-shift bed between them.

Feeling crept out by this location _and_ abandoned by his lover, Reyn turned his back towards Sharla.

He should just sleep this bad mood off. Falling asleep had never been a difficult thing for him. He just needed to forget about this creepy place.

His eyes closed, snuggled into his warm sleeping bag, Reyn suddenly remembered the beautiful scenery of Glowmoss Lake. That had been the prettiest place they'd come across during their journey so far. The clear water, the pure Ether Crystal, the glowing moss, the shining plants, the way Shulk had rubbed against his thigh, his hot breath against Reyn's neck, unable to hold back his moans as he-

Reyn's eyes snapped open.  
_Fuck_.  
He was so hard.

Still keeping watch, Dunban flashed him a questioning gaze, but Reyn simply turned around to hide his predicament.

As he was now facing Sharla, not quite sure if she was already asleep, Reyn immediately realized that he couldn't deal with his _problem_ without risking to get caught.

That's what he hated about traveling in groups. It wasn't only that he and Shulk didn't find any time or space to be alone, but he also couldn't have a moment of privacy to himself to jerk off.

Even if Sharla was asleep, Dunban was keeping watch right next to them and would surely hear _something_. The older Homs had been enough of a tease lately, and Reyn wouldn't make himself an easy target for more.

But maybe he _could_ get away with it if he was just quiet enough.

Pondering about making a move or not, Reyn simply fell asleep at some point.

Not surprised to wake up with morning wood, Reyn almost couldn't contain a groan when Sharla happily whispered "Good morning!" as soon as he opened his eyes.

Cursing his ability to sleep well and long, robbing him of the chance for some privacy in the middle of the night or in the early morning, he slowly sat up, making sure the sleeping bag hid the tent in his pants.

Fortunately, the creepy surroundings were enough to quickly kill his arousal, sparing him from any embarrassment.

By now, Reyn was sure that he wouldn't manage to live through another day without privacy if he didn't at least get a few moments alone with Shulk to steal away some kisses.

Somehow, he had managed to live through _two more days_ without the chance to fulfill _any_ of his desires.

Getting out of Bionis' Interior had taken them longer than he would have liked, and Reyn's relief about finally seeing the sun again withered as soon as he noticed how _hot_ it was.

They had reached the Bionis' Back and the climate of the sheer endless forest was almost unbearable.

Or maybe Reyn was just too pissed off in general. When had his mood turned around 180°? They might have started their journey after experiencing an indescribable defeat when their colony had gotten attacked by the Mechons, yet Reyn had still _enjoyed_ traveling together with Shulk.

And it wasn't that he disliked their new companions or anything.

Reyn sighed.

He had to find a way to get some time alone. It couldn't go on like that until they reached their goal - wherever that even was. Shulk had seen a certain location inside his vision, a place Dickson had called Prison Island and that was located even further up on Bionis.

They still had a long way to go. Makna Forest already stretched out endlessly in front of them, and even if they managed to find the village of the Nopon, home to this region, they still had to continue their journey to this Prison Island from there.

Reyn couldn't stand the thought of being abstentious any time longer.

It had always been difficult to keep his hands off Shulk. After all, Reyn had been attracted to his hot blond childhood friend since forever. Yet back at the colony, there had always been a few hours they had spent separated, busy doing research or training. Furthermore he'd had the privacy of his own bedroom in the evening, giving him the opportunity to give in to his fantasies.

Now, however, he was around Shulk all day, helplessly exposed to his endless attractiveness, remembering that one night when one of his fantasies had finally come true. Yet he was unable to do _anything_.

He _needed_ some privacy. But how? He couldn't just tell the others to leave him alone for a while. He might be horny but he still had his pride.

A resigned sigh left him. He would just have to wait until an opportunity arrived. They were only a group of four Homs, and one of them was his lover. It couldn't be that difficult to get away from the other two, could it?

Until they came across an unconscious girl.

Reyn wanted to smash his head against one of the trees in frustration.

Of course, they couldn't turn a blind eye to her. Of course, they all wanted to help those in need. But realizing that now their group would, once again, grow in numbers -if only for a short while- made him fall into despair.

As they took her to a safer place, Reyn had to fight down his jealousy: Shulk was carrying the girl.  
They had found her mere minutes ago and she was still unconscious, yet that didn't change the fact that she was already having more physical contact with Shulk than Reyn had had over the last few days.

Carrying the weird staff of the mysterious girl, Reyn glared daggers at her while he trudged behind the group. It wasn't fair, that _she_ was lying in Shulk's arms. His surprisingly strong arms. Not that Shulk was _weak_ , but the easiness he carried the girl with, made Reyn hot. He wanted to feel these strong arm muscles as well. Wanted to be grabbed by strong yet soft hands.

It had been over a week since their shared night in the Ether Mine. Over a week since they had kissed. Over a week since Reyn had gotten off and he didn't even remember the last time he had gone so long without touching himself.

While he was busy fighting back his frustration, their medic checked the girl's condition and mentioned something about Ether deficiency.

They'd need fresh pure Water-type Ether Crystals to heal her. As _pure_ as the ones they had seen at Glowmoss Lake - right next to Reyn and Shulk when they had done _dirty_ things.  
Shaking his head to get rid of these memories that only stirred him up, Reyn focused back on the conversation at hand.

Dunban mentioned the great waterfalls they had seen earlier and Sharla confirmed that Water Ether Crystals with the needed purity should be there.

"Then it's decided. I'll search for the crystals," Shulk volunteered.

"Hey! Yer not going on yer own!" Reyn answered, hoping his eagerness only came along as worry about his childhood friend.

This was the moment he had been waiting for. Of course, they should hurry to help the girl, but that was a good opportunity for them to get a few moments on their own. To maybe steal away a few kisses on their way or even go skinny-dipping together. That would be the hottest way to cool off from this ever-present heat. Surely Shulk had had similar thoughts and was counting on Reyn to accompany him.

"I'll be okay. I need you to look after the group." Shulk denied his request to come along and Reyn took a deep breath, biting back a harsh comment. It wouldn't be fair to let his pent-up frustration out on his lover. "We're short on water too, so I'll fill up our flasks," the blond added, already ready to depart. Reyn cherished Shulk's selfless readiness to help others, but right now he wished his lover would be selfish for once.

"Hey, good idea. Take care man!" he answered as casually as possible to keep up appearances, while he ignored the anger and frustration bubbling up inside him.

That couldn't be happening. How could Shulk want him to stay here? Dunban was capable enough to protect the girls for a short while. There were no Mechons around and the natural inhabitants of the forest -at least those they had encountered so far- hadn't been a threat to them. And especially _if_ they were a threat, Shulk shouldn't be going alone. No one doubted his strength, but traveling in pairs was always safer than traveling alone. It just made no sense.

Reyn kicked away a branch that was lying around, ignoring the confused gaze Sharla threw at him. He was reaching his limit. He needed to talk to Shulk. Maybe the blond had a different view of what it meant to be in a romantic relationship. Were they even in a relationship? It's not like they ever had the chance to really talk about it. They hadn't even confessed their _love_ to each other with words, but Reyn really had thought they had been on the same wavelength when they shared their first kiss two weeks ago.

But maybe he had been wrong. Maybe this was just a fling for Shulk?

 _No_.

Reyn kicked away another branch in frustration before he sat down, his arms crossed.

He wouldn't give in to negative thoughts. Shulk was in on this with all his heart. He had felt that, not only once but twice: during their first kiss on Bionis' Leg and during their night at the Ether Mine. The blond just wasn't as needy as him. Wasn't as emotional like him. Shulk was too busy thinking about other things.

And maybe that wasn't even wrong. They weren't on their honeymoon trip.  
They were traveling for vengeance.

"Shouldn't he be back by now? The waterfalls weren't that far away," Dunban mentioned, a worried expression on his face as he scanned the forest around them, and Reyn jumped up to his feet.  
"I'll go look for him!"

He was already sprinting before his brain even caught up with it. Sticking to the path, they had traveled along, he kept looking around for any signs of battle. Hopefully, Shulk hadn't gotten in any trouble. Why had he let him go off on his own? He should have accompanied him. No matter what anyone thought. Hell, they probably wouldn't even think it was suspicious in any kind of way if he wanted to accompany Shulk to protect him. After all, that's what he always does: looking out for Shulk. Why had the others even agreed with him leaving the group on his own?

Continuously calling out for him, Reyn was relieved when he finally heard his lover's voice. "I'm over here!"

Running down the small path, raising dust, he arrived at a bay of the great lake below the waterfalls.

"Shulk. We looked all over for ya," Reyn mentioned his worries as he tried to catch his breath. The sun was still mercilessly burning down on them and he wiped the sweat away from his forehead. "Thought you'd been eaten by the forest."

"Sorry, Reyn. I got attacked by Telethia," Shulk explained and Reyn immediately took a closer look at his lover, scanning for any kind of injury. Thankfully, there were none. "If it hadn't been for Alvis, I wouldn't have survived."

"Alvis?" Reyn frowned. "Who's that?" _Another_ new companion to get in the way of their private time?

"I'll introduce you. He's the one that-" Shulk turned around in search of his new acquaintance, only to realize that he had vanished. "Alvis? But he was..."

"There's no one here," Reyn stated as he suddenly realized, that, yes, they were finally _alone_. They had a moment on their own, without anyone around. When he'd arrived here he'd been so worried for his lover's safety that he had almost overlooked what was good about this situation: _They were alone_.

"I'm telling you, he was right here," the blond Homs insisted, still looking around for this Alvis guy. "He even told me how to unlock a new power from the Monado."

"Just you and me, Shulk," Reyn emphasized what he had just realized, ignoring any talk about Telethias or the Monado as he crossed his arms. "Ain't no one else around," he added in the most seductive way possible yet Shulk still didn't even _look_ at him. Instead, he was turning around, walking along the bay, searching for _Alvis_.

Reyn was getting frustrated again. "You probably passed out from dehydration and dreamt this guy up," he mentioned bitterly, but Shulk didn't comment on that either. Losing his patience, Reyn resorted to the one thing that had always managed to earn Shulk's attention: _Teasing_. "Come on, wait 'till the others here this." He smirked.

"He was here, Reyn!" Shulk turned around and huffed. "I didn't dream it. I'm not lying!"

"OK, OK. I believe you," Reyn answered placatory and he _did_ believe him, knowing full well that his lover would _never_ lie to him. Yet frustration was getting to him and he couldn't keep the teasing side blow in. "And while ya were having fun with yer _imaginary friend_ , did ya find any Ether Crystals?"

"Yes. Good quality ones too," Shulk answered, looking at the crystals instead of facing his lover. This and the way he even ignored Reyn's teasing now, made the taller man fume.

"Perfect," he said even though nothing was perfect right now. "Come on. We should hurry them back to Sharla," he added and knew it was the right thing to do. The life of this unconscious girl could depend on it, but he couldn't stop being angry. It was one thing, that Shulk always wanted to help someone in need, but why did he prefer to talk about another guy when they finally had some time on their own?! "Hang around here long enough and we'll get whacked by an imaginary beast," he spat out with all the frustration that had accumulated inside him over the last days.

"I'm not lying," Shulk repeated and Reyn would never not believe him, but he was angry.  
Jealous.  
Disappointed.  
Lonely.  
Needy.  
_Frustrated_.


	2. Convenient mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like Nopon?  
> I like Nopon!
> 
> [Here are some screenshots, I've taken around this part of the game. ](https://twitter.com/SophiaHoppia/status/1279393082065195011)

When they rejoined with the rest of their group, Reyn was angry at himself that he hadn't made better use of their limited time alone. They had traveled back in silence, Reyn trying to calm his fuming anger, Shulk probably thinking about nothing but his rendezvous with this _Alvis guy_.

True to his assumption, Shulk told their other companions about his unexpected encounter as soon as they'd arrived, sitting down while Sharla was taking care of the girl.

Unknown to Reyn's jealousy and anger towards that mystery man, Dunban admired that there was someone else who could use the Monado. Hence, the hero was even eager to meet him.

"So, you weren't just having a sneaky nap then?" Reyn teased his lover, this time successfully gaining his attention.

"No," Shulk answered with a cute pout on his face, leaning closer to Reyn and the taller one felt a smile coming to his lips. He loved Shulk's pouty face.

He didn't have much time to enjoy this short moment of lovely bickering since Sharla was ready to use the pure water ether crystals to heal the unconscious girl.

The blue, glowing light shot from the Ether rifle slowly rained down to the patient, and Reyn was taken in by the beauty of its shine. If he had never left his colony, he would have missed out on so many beautiful things.

Unfortunately, not everything was beautiful: The girl, after barely regaining consciousness, slapped Shulk right in the face. "Get your hands off me!"

"Hey, watch it!" Reyn shouted at once, ready to fight her if necessary. No one would hurt Shulk! Not under his watch.

"Forgive me," she answered carefully, only now entirely coming back to her senses. "I did not mean to..."

"Sorry if we surprised you," Shulk responded, his voice so soft and placating even Reyn's anger had dissipated.

They exchanged a few words of introduction, and the girl -Melia- explained that she had never before been coming into contact with a male Homs.

"Coming into contact," Dunban repeated and couldn't stop the laugh tumbling from his lips as he threw a teasing grin to Reyn and Shulk.

Ignoring the older man but going along with the humorous tease, Reyn playfully threw his left arm around Shulk's shoulders and showed him a thumbs-up. He was shamelessly using this situation to still his craving for physical contact with his lover at least a little bit.

"Hey Shulk, you're creeping this lady out," he stated with a wide grin.  
"Shut up, Reyn," Shulk answered, the cute pout back on his face, blushing.

"This large one is far worse," Melia suddenly mentioned with all seriousness, and Reyn lost control of his facial features for a moment, dropping his jaw.

"Me?" He asked in disbelief as Shulk suddenly turned the tables, throwing him a thumbs-up as their companions started to laugh.

Just as Reyn had feared, the day ended with the number of their traveling group members turning from four people up to five.

Melia had turned out to be a rather closed-off person, not even sharing the reason why she was alone in a huge forest, but Reyn didn't care much about that. She was quite knowledgeable about Eryth Sea and had promised to guide them there if they escorted her to the Nopon's village.

Keeping her safe wasn't a problem, since, even though she was fragile, she could hold her own in battle with some kind of ether magic, Reyn didn't understand.

When it had turned dark, they had sat up their camp in Makna Forest, and Reyn was once again lying on his sleeping bag -still too hot to actually snuggle beneath the blanket- and felt frustration creeping upon him.

Hopefully, they would at least reach the Nopon village located at that giant tree tomorrow. From there, they would travel along to Eryth Sea and then try to find this Prison Island Shulk had seen in his vision.

It would probably take forever to get there, and he didn't even dare to hope for any kind of privacy anymore. He just had to deal with getting blue-balled.

When they finally reached Frontier Village in the afternoon of the next day, they were greeted by a chorus of "Bird Lady," "Hom who?" and "Hom Hom everywhere."

Never before had Reyn seen so many furballs in one place. This really was the village of the Nopons.

After talking to the village chief Dunga, Shulk had a short private talk with Melia, and soon Reyn understood why Shulk had been so focused on the girl: He had seen her in his vision about Prison Island.

Apparently, she was tasked with taking out a certain Telethia that had traveled to Makna Forest. The spawns Shulk and his _beloved_ Alvis had fought back at the waterfalls must have come from this primary Telethia.

They all decided to help Melia in her quest, after realizing that this beast could endanger not only the Nopon living in this area but also the Homs at the colonies -if the Telethia continued its way down the Bionis. Especially after hearing that all of her companions had been wiped out by the creature, they couldn't leave her alone.

It was no secret that Melia still didn't fully believe in Shulk's visions, but Reyn couldn't blame her. She didn't know Shulk well enough, and he probably wouldn't accept such a wild story told by some strangers to be the truth either.

Reluctant to accept any help, Melia got cut off by Dunga, who suddenly had the _great_ idea to let some so-called _legendary Heropon_ , that looked like a furry volleyball, accompany them on their quest.

Accepting that their group continued to grow just as his privacy continued to shrink, Reyn and the others helped this legendary furball to get ready for their battle.

By the time they had collected all the necessary equipment and filled up their stocks, it was already dark outside. The furballs were very gracious and hospitable people. Therefore, the Nopon treated them to dinner before showing them a giant lake below their village where they could finally wash off the sweat from the sticky forest air.

Afterwards, the Nopon treated them to even more food -obviously, the little creatures enjoyed having banquets- and soon, they were all stuffed.

Sharla, who was the most tired of them all, was the first to ask for a place to sleep, and Dunga immediately jumped up, even letting his precious food fall down. "Come, my Hom Hom friends! I shall accompany you to your houses for tonight."

"Houses?" Dunban asked in disbelief.  
"Yes, dear friend," the chief nodded, "we have guest houses in our village. Nopon merchants come here when traveling. They use guesthouses to sleep in."

"I don't remember seeing any large houses earlier," Shulk mentioned thoughtfully, and Dunga laughed.  
"They probably not large houses for Hom Hom. They are Nopon guesthouses, after all."

Reyn, who had already gotten his hopes up, frowned again. How the hell should they even fit into a small Nopon house?

They walked up a few stairs and rope bridges to the middle housing level, where the chief first pointed to the left, "We have two guest houses here," and then the right, "and two guest houses here."

"Thank you, chief," Melia answered politely and already walked over to one of the houses on the left.

"They look kinda small," Dunban muttered in thought, "I don't mind camping-"

"Nooo!!" The village chief immediately shouted, his furry wings held up in shock. The other villagers that had followed them began to whisper.

The Homs cautiously looked around, confused by that reaction.

"It would be highly impolite to refuse their generous offer," Melia stated, and the chief put his wings back down.

"Bird lady know. Hom Hom don't know," Dunga began to explain. "Nopon must always be good hosts to friendly travelers. Or else great mischief will befall Frontier Village!"

"Great mischief!" One of the Nopon repeated.  
"Mischief no, mischief no."  
"Oh, oh, mischief."  
All Nopon around them were agitated and afraid.

"Chief Dunga had seen that in vision," Dunga explained.

"Alright," Dunban answered, calm as always, to get the situation back under control. "Then we shall take up your offer."

"That is great," the chief answered before his wings flew up in shock again. "But nooo!! Dunga has made mistake! Heropon can sleep at home, but that still leaves one Bird Lady and four Hom Hom. Village only has four guest houses left. Others all occupied by other travelers."

"Oh, mischief."  
"Mischief, noooo," the Nopon around them began to chant once more, and Reyn was so fed up with everything that he took this chance without thinking about it too much.

"No problem, Shulk and I can share a house."

Everyone went quiet and stared at him.

"Oh?" Dunban asked with a teasing grin, and Reyn felt his cheeks heating up. It suddenly felt as if everyone could read his hidden intentions.

"Two huge Hom Hom in one small Nopon house?" Dunga asked worriedly.

The other Nopon started to whisper again.  
"Not much space."  
"Close to each other."  
"Very intimate."

"W-we grew up together!" Shulk suddenly burst out, his cheeks bright red.

"Oh! Like Hom Hom brothers?" Dunga asked.  
"Kind of," Shulk answered before he nervously bit his bottom lip.

"Oh, Hom Hom brothers!"  
"Brothers always close!"  
"Brothers not need much space."  
"Hom Hom brothers sweet! Wanna nibble on them."  
"No, no. Hom Hom not taste sweet."

Reyn was starting to get the creeps from these furballs, but he wouldn't back down now.

"Alright," Dunga finally gave in, "if one Nopon house is enough for two Hom Hom, then Frontier Village shall be saved from misfortune!"

"Oh, village saved!"  
"Nopon saved!"  
They cheered happily.

"I wish you all a pleasant night," Melia excused herself and managed to elegantly crawl into one of the houses.

"Alright. Good night, everyone," Sharla said and managed to get into the house next to her.

The men walked over to the two houses on the right, the chief and the other Nopon still watching them to make sure their guests got into their house.

"Please, after you," Dunban said politely, but the teasing tone in his voice couldn't be missed, "take whichever house you prefer."

Reyn took a look at the completely identical houses and crouched down to open the door of the right one. Taking a look inside, he spotted many layers of blankets, and he had to admit that even if it was small, it looked comfortable.

Taking off his shoes, he crawled in, his shoulders almost too broad to fit through the door.  
Inside, he noticed that the first part of the floor, right at the entrance, was hard. The rest of the ground, however, was wobbling beneath him. "Woah, it's wobbly!"  
It almost felt like the air mattress in a tent.

"Oooh, yes, all wobbly," Dunga confirmed from outside. "Nopon always sleep on huge wobble mushrooms."

"Wobble mushrooms are softest!"  
"Wobble mushrooms are bestest!"  
"Wobble mushrooms always wobble," the other Nopons added.

With some effort, Reyn had managed to crawl into the house and turn around to lie on his back. He had left his bag right next to the entrance door, where the floor wasn't covered by blankets.

His head was already hitting the back of the house, yet he couldn't stretch out his legs entirely since the house wasn't as tall as him. He pressed the right side of his body to the wall of the house as best as possible to make room for his lover. "Come in, Shulk. This wobbly mushroom is really comfortable, ya know?"

"Okay," Shulk answered hesitantly, and Reyn heard Dunban having a laughing fit outside.

Ignoring the older homs, Reyn held his breath as Shulk looked through the small door, throwing his bag into the corner next to Reyn's before he crawled in as well.

Since the house wasn't broad enough for two grown Homs to lie next to each other, Shulk had no choice but to halfway crawl over his lover.

"Good night, dear guests," Dunga called from outside before he closed the door, and they were greeted by silence. Even Dunban's laughter wasn't audible any longer. Reyn was surprised how well-isolated these houses must be.

A glowing mushroom was growing in one corner of the ceiling, wrapping everything into faint red light.

Reyn looked at Shulk. His lover's cheeks were red, and it wasn't only because of the light inside the house.

"Are ya-"  
"Don't move!" Shulk ordered at once, and Reyn's eyes widened at the sudden outburst. He hadn't even moved a finger.

"Shulk?" He asked carefully, confused why his lover still was up on all fours - one knee between Reyn's legs and one to his right.

As Shulk averted his gaze without answering, Reyn was slowly losing his patience. "Come on, man. Just lay down," he said, already pulling his arm around his lover's shoulder and pulling him down.

"Ah!" A surprised moan left Shulk as he suddenly got pulled down to the other man's chest, his _hard_ erection pressing down on Reyn's thigh, and they both halted.

That was unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comment? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)
> 
> [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)


	3. Narrow, tight, cramped - but it still fits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My struggles with this chapter:  
> \- Let's write smut!  
> \- Wait, why am I writing dialogue?  
> \- It's time for smut!  
> \- Shulk, please. Stop cockblocking this.  
> \- Smut! Now!   
> \- How do you even write more than 10 sentences of smut without sounding repetitive?

Holding his breath, Reyn tried to look at his lover's face, but it was hidden beneath blond hair and buried in the crook of his neck. His lover's erection still pressing against his thigh.

A soft whine reached his ears.  
"Shulk?" He asked tentatively but got no response. His lover's hands were grabbing unto Reyn's shirt, trembling.

"Hey," he tried again, softly, as he placed a quick kiss on blond hair, "what's wrong?"

"'m sorry," Shulk finally mumbled.  
"For what?" Reyn asked and was once again greeted with silence, as he carefully stroked over soft blond hair.

" _This_ ," his lover finally admitted, but the taller man wasn't sure he understood.

" _This_?" he asked as he carefully lifted his thigh a bit, just enough to put some pressure against Shulk's erection.

The blond whined against his neck, and his hips twitched. "Sorry."

Reyn chuckled loudly, the vibration of his shaking body making Shulk moan again. _That_ hadn't even been on purpose.

"What's there to be sorry about that?"

"Aren't you mad?" Shulk finally leaned up to look into his lover's eyes. His right underarm was on the blanket-covered mushroom-bed beneath them, his left arm resting on Reyn's chest since the tiny Nopon house didn't provide much space.  
"Why?" Reyn asked with a smile.  
"We are here to _sleep_ , and I, I-" Shulk cut off his sentence, the red color on his cheeks darkening even further.

"Shulk, listen, man. I would be mad if you were pressed this close to me an' _nothin'_ would stir."  
"But isn't it..."  
"What?"  
"Too fast?"  
"Shulk," Reyn chuckled again, almost not believing what his lover was worried about. "Even if it's a fast reaction, why would it bother me? I love ya and-"  
"What?!" Shulk exclaimed and shot up, hitting his head on the ceiling before dropping back down to Reyn's chest with a painful cry, the mushroom bed beneath them wobbling up and down.

"Shulk?!" Reyn asked, very confused about this sudden outburst, carefully cupping the back of his lover's head.

"Did you just confess?! Right here, right now?!" Shulk asked, still very agitated.  
"It's not like ya didn't know how I felt about-"  
"I couldn't have known for sure!"  
"Huh?"  
"You've never explicitly told me!"

Reyn frowned. "Wasn't that obvious?"  
"I thought so as well, but then I thought: What if I'm mistaken. What if this is something else? Something more casual. Maybe you weren't in love with me."  
"Shulk?" He tried to get his lover's attention, but the blond only continued to babble.  
"Maybe you were just somehow attracted to me. But it didn't seem like a fling either. But what if-"

Shulk stopped talking as Reyn abruptly pressed his lips against his.  
"Shulk, I love ya."  
"But-"  
"Stop thinking so much and _listen_ to me, ya dork. _I love ya_ ," he repeated, cupping his lover's face with both hands, emphasizing his feelings with another quick kiss. "Got it?"

"You... _love_ me," Shulk repeated as his brain finally caught up with up.  
"Yup, I do," Reyn confirmed before a small smirk appeared on his lips, leaning up to whisper into his lover's ear. "So, I don't mind ya getting exciting about me." He pressed his thigh against Shulk's erection, causing his lover to moan.

"Wait," the blond leaned up again, and Reyn frowned, letting his hands drop back down to the bed, the frustration accumulated over the last days causing him to be a tad bit impatient.  
"What?"  
"I... love you as well," Shulk said, his eyes shimmering a bit watery, his cheeks red, his lips sparkling wet, strands of blond hair falling onto his forehead.   
Reyn would never forget that sight.

"Yeah?" he asked, a bright smile on his face.  
"Yeah," his lover reciprocated his smile.  
"Reeeally?" the taller man asked playfully, as he got his hand under Shulk's shirt, tickling the left side of his torso.  
"Yeah," the blond chuckled and flinched away from the teasing hand on his upper body. "What? Are _you_ overthinking now instead of listening to me?"

It was meant as a tease, and Reyn hated to break the mood, but he needed to get one thing off of his chest. "Sometimes, it's just easy to forget, when ya keep gushing over other men, like that mysterious Alvis, while _I_ get completely ignored by you _for days_."

Shulk's chuckles subsided as he realized the seriousness of the situation, and Reyn almost regretted speaking up.  
"Sorry, man. Didn't wanna break the mood-"  
"No, it's alright. I'm glad, you've told me. I," the blond answered before he hesitated. Looking nervously, he chewed on his bottom lip while searching for the right words. "I'm sorry. I never thought about how my behavior came across to you."

"Meanin'?"  
"I was keeping my distance for selfish reasons."  
"'cos you wanna keep this secret from the others?"  
"No, I mean yes, but," Shulk buried his face in the crook of Reyn's neck again. "Because of _this_ ," he whispered and pressed his erection down to Reyn's thigh.

"Huh?"  
"Don't make me say it," the blond mumbled.  
"Sorry, but I really don't get what ya-"  
"I can't even _look_ at you without getting hard anymore, Reyn," Shulk admitted, and Reyn's eyes widened in surprise. "Whenever I see your face, I remember how you've kissed me. Whenever I see your thigh, I remember - _you know_ \- and get hard _instantly_. I've tried to stop these dirty thoughts, I swear it. But it just got _worse_. With every day that passed, I just got needier and hornier, and I was so ashamed about myself for desiring you in that way, so I kept my-"

Shulk didn't manage to finish his explanation because Reyn pressed his lips against his. He buried his hand in blond hair, angling his lover's head to the side as he opened his mouth, eagerly letting his tongue lick over soft lips. Surprised by this sudden forceful kiss, Shulk opened up his lips, their tongues meeting in a passionate dance.

Leaning up a bit, Reyn only broke their kiss shortly to let them pull their shirts off over their heads, carelessly throwing them to the side.

Not wasting any moment longer, Reyn's hands traveled over Shulk's back while he shook his thigh up and down as best as possible in this cramped space, letting his lover feel more of this pressure he so enjoyed. The unsteady bed beneath them was wobbling along.

The moans that left Shulk's mouth were like music to his ears, and Reyn kissed his way along his lover's neck, careful to not leave any marks.

"Wait, time-out!" Shulk begged, and a deep, frustrated groan left Reyn's throat.   
" _What?_ "

"I," Shulk's cheeks were red, his eyes darting around nervously, "I'm losing myself."  
A wide grin appeared on Reyn's face. "Well, I _want_ ya to feel good."

"But what about _you_? What should I do?" Shulk asked, his eyes darting to the bulge in Reyn's pants. "What do you like?"

"What are ya comfortable with?" Reyn asked, taking into consideration that the blond was kind of shy about all this.   
"I, um, I'm not sure," his lover admitted honestly, looking apologetic.

"Mind if I take off my pants?"  
"Huh? Oh, uh, I don't mind. Take them off," Shulk responded, licking his lips. If Reyn didn't know any better, he would say Shulk almost _begged_ him to take off his clothes - such a hungry look in his eyes.

Placing a quick kiss on his lover's lips, Reyn lifted his hips up to pull down his pants. The bed shifted beneath them, causing him to lose his balance and causing a surprised moan to tumble from Shulk's lips as Reyn's legs once more brushed over his erection.

Apparently, it wasn't an easy task to take off his pant in such a cramped space with his lover lying on top of him and the bed wobbling beneath them. They shuffled a bit, and Reyn accidentally knocked his knee and elbow against the wall of the house, causing him to silently curse and Shulk to chuckle, but he finally managed to free himself from his confining pieces of clothing.

"Ya can look, ya know?" Reyn mentioned, his tone a bit teasing, as he noticed how Shulk deliberately averted his gaze.

It took his lover a few seconds to gain enough courage to actually follow this suggestion, taking in a sharp breath as he finally dared to turn his gaze. "It's so big," Shulk whispered and gulped.

"Yeah," Reyn confirmed, unable to stop grinning. He knew his size was impressive, proportional to him being a tall man. Shulk had already seen him naked, yet never when he had been erect - what added quite a bit to his size.

A tentative touch to his erection pulled him out of his weird train of thoughts.  
"It's hot," Shulk muttered, sounding kind of fascinated, "and soft yet hard."

Snorting, Reyn placed a few kisses to his lover's neck. "Found a new study object?"  
"What, no, sorry, I didn't mean to-" Shulk apologized, pulling his hand away.  
"'s fine, Shulk. Just teasing ya. Sounded like ya have never seen or felt a dick before."

"Well, not anyone else's," the blond admitted, and Reyn smiled as he noticed how Shulk lips soundlessly formed the word _dick_ at the of his sentence, too shy to actually voice it. "The last time we, um, I was kinda out of my mind already when, well," biting his bottom lip, Shulk gave up on explaining.

Instead, he curiously circled the head of Reyn's arousal with his fingertips, causing it to twitch. "Oh!" An intrigued sound left Shulk's lips. An instant later, driven by his scientific curiosity, the blond wrapped his hand around the base of Reyn's cock and stroked up, his grip firm.

Reyn moaned at this suddenly bold action, twitching again. "Gimme a sec'," he mumbled and leaned upon his elbows while he used his feet to shuffle his bag into his reach.

"Have I done something wrong?" Shulk asked, his eyes widening in shock.  
"No, silly," Reyn snorted. It was cute how insecure his lover could get.

After finally reaching his bag and searching for a short moment, he pulled out a small container, looking like a cream jar, holding it out for Shulk. "Here, 's easier that way."

"What's this?" Shulk asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he skeptically scrutinized the small object in Reyn's hand.

"Lube," the taller man offered in explanation, and Shulk's eyes widened in shock.

" _Lube_?!" the blond asked in disbelief, jumping up on reflex, his head hitting the ceiling of the house, causing it to shake.

"Woah, don't tear down the house," Reyn said with a loud laugh, but he carefully cupped the back of Shulk's head with his hand, making sure his lover was alright.

"Why do you have that?!" Shulk asked, still completely flustered.

"Got it from Andreas for my last birthday," Reyn explained casually, but Shulk jumped up in shock again. This time, Reyn's hand was between Shulk's head and the ceiling, and the taller man flinched shortly at the pain. "Shulk, man, calm down. What's gotten ya so agitated?"

" _What_? Everything!" the blond answered, flustered, red to the tips of his ears. Reyn gave his lover a moment to take a few breaths, patiently waiting for elaboration. "Why would _he_ give you _that_ as a present?"

"Aaaw, no need to be jealous, man," Reyn laughed, and Shulk huffed.  
"I'm not-"  
"It's a tradition in the Defense Force," the taller Homs explained, ignoring his lover's short objection. "For your 18th birthday the person, who lastly turned 18, gifts you any adult stuff. Believe me, a pack of lube is nothing. There's been some real kinky stuff before."

"I don't even want to know _what_ ," Shulk exclaimed, obviously flustered, and Reyn laughed.  
"I won't tell," he assured his agitated lover, opening up the container with the lube before he observed blue eyes going wide in surprise.  
"You've already used this before."

"Sure," the taller man chuckled until he noticed the almost panicked look on his companion.  
"So you've... had a boyfriend before?"  
"What? No, Shulk. I've only used this on my own," Reyn explained honestly, smiling at his lover reassuringly.

"Oh, oh, of course," Shulk's panic subsided, his nervousness taking over again instead, "I just thought that- _you know_."  
Chuckling, Reyn studied his lover's flustered face. It was so adorable how his friend still had so much trouble talking about anything sex-related. "What did ya think?"

Taking a moment to collect his courage, the blond finally spoke up again. "I thought, that was only used for, um, intercourse with another man."

Reyn started to laugh full-heartedly, his whole body shaking, the bed wobbling beneath him, and Shulk, still sitting on his thigh, shaking along. " _Intercourse!_ "  
"R-Reyn! Don't tease me," Shulk said with a pouty face, poking at Reyn's cheek.  
"Haha, sorry, man," the taller man chuckled, placing a quick kiss to his lover's hand. "But really? _Intercourse_? Just say _sex_ , man."

Shulk pouted, even more, pinching Reyn's cheeks.   
"Ouch! Okay, okay, sorry. Call it what ya want!"

"I might forgive you if you tell me how exactly you use that on your own," Shulk mumbled, deliberately averting his gaze, still embarrassed.

"Aw, curious, ain't ya?" Reyn teased, and Shulk growled. "I use it to smooth up my handjob or for some anal fingering."

When Shulk twitched in surprise at these words, Reyn almost feared his lover would bang his head again, but this time the ceiling got spared. "You've tried _that_?" Shulk asked, very flustered, but Reyn didn't miss the interest carried in the tone of his voice. "How was it?"

"Was kinda weird the first time, but once ya know what yer lookin' for, it's a nice pace of change," he explained, and Shulk's eyes were focused on his lips, meticulously taking in every word.

When he didn't get any further reaction from his lover, Reyn seized a chance, whispering seductively, "Wanna try?"

Shulk's eyes widened in shock, feeling caught, and he shot up in surprise again. "What?! I- _Ouch_!" he exclaimed as his head collided with the ceiling once more.

"Easy, man," Reyn said quietly, once again carefully cupping the head covered in blond hair. He pulled his lover down and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Hey. I'm just askin'. No pressure. Tell me what ya want. Anythin'. And I'll honestly tell ya if I'm up for it or not."

"You're so kind," Shulk answered with a smile before they shared a slow, deep kiss.

"I've been curious about-" the blond paused, his eyes darting around nervously, but Reyn only smiled at him, patiently and encouragingly. Reciprocating that smile, Shulk took a deep breath "-curious about anal sex," he whispered and shot a glance down at Reyn's huge manhood, "although I'm not sure if that would even fit?"

"It would fit with enough preparation."  
"You sure?"  
"I guess. We'd have to try to be sure," Reyn suggested casually, partly teasing his flustered lover.

"I want to try," Shulk whispered, and now it was Reyn's turn to be surprised. He hadn't expected that. Feeling his whole body heating up at the prospect of taking Shulk -like his wettest dreams coming true- he had to clear his throat before answering.

"I wanna try as well," he admitted and placed a kiss on his lover's lips, "but not in this cramped place, without enough space to move. Don't wanna hurt ya."

"Oh," Shulk responded, his face a confusing mix of surprise, understanding, relief, and disappointment.

"I could still use my fingers." Reyn leaned up to whisper into his lover's ears and felt him twitching as he took in a sharp breath.  
"Yes," the blond whispered hoarsely.

"Alright," the taller smiled into their kiss. Putting the lube down, for now, his hands slowly traveled down Shulk's back.

His lover moaned into the kiss, obviously nervous but also curious -maybe even a bit impatient- rubbing against Reyn's thigh to reawaken his neglected arousal.

Still kissing, Reyn's hands finally reached the hem of his lover's pants, and he let his thumbs slip beneath the fabric.

"Wait," Shulk exclaimed, breaking their kiss, and Reyn looked at him irritated. "How did it turn into this? I wanted to know what _you_ would like!"

Relieved that that was the only reason his lover had stopped him, Reyn answered with a smirk. "I would like to finger you."  
"Reyn!" his lover complained.   
"While you jerk me off?" he continued, causing the blond to take in a sharp breath.  
"Alright," Shulk answered. They smiled at each other before sharing another quick kiss.

"Then let's get ya out of these pants first," the taller man suggested, already grabbing for his container of lube again while Shulk lifted up his hips to wiggle out of the disturbing piece of cloth.

"Take a bit," Reyn said as he offered Shulk the lube, "I like it better that way."

Suspiciously yet curiously eyeing the small container with the transparent substance, Shulk tentatively touched it with his forefinger.

"Oh, it's cold," Shulk noticed and rubbed the material between his forefinger and thumb, "but it kinda warms up? And it's... slick."

Observing his lover with a smile on his face, Reyn waited patiently until Shulk had finished his analysis of the lube. "Take some more."

"Oh, of course," Shulk moved his right hand closer, but Reyn stopped him.

"I don't think ya would reach me properly with that hand," Reyn reminded him. After all, Shulk was still halfway on top of Reyn with the _left_ side of his body. "Should we change positions?" the taller man asked, already trying to rise up and shuffle to the side, but there was no space.

"Oh, no, it's alright. I'll use my left hand," Shulk answered with a blush. "Sorry, I didn't even think that far, I just-"

"That's good," Reyn responded and placed a kiss on his lover's lips. "It's about time to stop thinking and start feeling. Just tell me if yer getting uncomfortable in _any_ way."

"Alright," Shulk whispered, his eyes already halfway closed as he took some lube with his left hand, and leaned down to kiss Reyn again.

Reyn moaned encouragingly into the kiss as he felt Shulk's wet hand cautiously wrapping around his base.

Not wasting any more time, he bent his left leg a bit more, putting his foot firmly on the ground. Shulk, still sitting on Reyn's left thigh, moaned at the movement, and his grip on Reyn's arousal got a bit firmer.

Dipping the fingers of his right hand into the lube, before putting the container away with his clean hand, Reyn continued to kiss Shulk.

Already feeling hot and impatient again, the taller Homs moved his hand down to his lover's ass, one lubed finger carefully traveling between the cheeks, stopping at the small clenching hole.

Shulk broke their kiss, leaning up a bit and looking into his lover's eyes.  
"Yer alright?" Reyn asked, his hand stilled.  
"Y-yeah. Keep going." Shulk nodded.  
"Ya too," Reyn answered with a smirk, and the blond's cheeks lit up, only now realizing that -so far- he had only grabbed Reyn's dick without actually _moving_ his hand.

"Yeah, like that," the taller man whispered, as Shulk carefully started to move his hand up and down. Mimicking the pace, Reyn stroked his lubed finger over Shulk's hole as their mouths gravitated closer to each other to kiss again.

Soon catching up on what Reyn was doing and letting his curiosity get the better of him, Shulk started to move his hand faster, and Reyn adjusted his movements as well, rubbing over the clenching hole accordingly.

"Ya can squeeze a bit harder," Reyn murmured as he broke their kiss, starting to nibble and suck along his lover's soft neck, careful not to leave any mark.

Shulk complied and adjusted his grip, even got so brave as to circle the head of Reyn's erection, the precum mixing with the lube, as his hand moved from the head back down to the bottom.

Sighing in pleasure, Reyn almost couldn't believe that he was _finally_ able to feel Shulk's hand on his dick. How many years had he waited for that moment?

He used his left hand to grab his lover's hips, stopping him from rutting against his thigh for a moment. Shulk angled his head, throwing his lover a questioning gaze until he suddenly felt the tip of Reyn's finger carefully probing against his hole before slowly entering him.

Stilling his whole body, Shulk held his breath at this unusual feeling. Reyn only arched his eyebrow in question and stopped moving his finger as well, but Shulk soon relaxed and started stroking Reyn's erection again.

Taking that as his cue to continue, Reyn pressed his finger even deeper into the hot clenching hole, while his left hand was roaming over Shulk's hips and back, stroking him softly.

"Feels... weird," Shulk mumbled, carefully daring to wiggle his hips a bit, moving against Reyn's finger.  
"Good weird or bad weird?" Reyn asked, concerned.  
"Just weird. Not bad, but I don't get what's good about it either," Shulk answered honestly.  
"It will get better, I just have ta find the right spot," Reyn explained, his finger already wiggling a bit deeper, probing at the hot flesh surrounding it.

"Ah!" Shulk moaned in surprise, his body twitching on reflex as Reyn finally had found his lover's prostate.

Grinning triumphantly, Reyn repeated the movements of his finger, and soon Shulk was wiggling back and forth, meeting Reyn's finger behind him while rubbing his erection against Reyn's thigh beneath him.

"Can ya move your hand again?" the taller man asked carefully, and Shulk looked up in surprise, not having noticed yet that his hand had stopped.  
"Sorry!" he apologized and continued stroking Reyn's arousal.  
"'s alright. This _is_ kinda overwhelming."  
"Yeah," Shulk moaned as he felt another finger probing at his entrance before entering.

He stopped the movements of his hips shortly to get used to the new sensation, feeling more filled up than before.

Reyn peppered more kisses unto his lover's neck and rocked his thigh against Shulk's erection while his fingers moved in and out of his lover, making sure to brush that spot, that made him feel good.

As they continued to get each other off, it was getting more difficult for Reyn to coordinate his movements. His slick cock was twitching beneath Shulk's touch, and his own fingers started to move faster inside his lover.

Their chests, still pressed together, were sweaty, and Reyn once again cursed the hot and sticky climate of this region.

Moaning in need, as Shulk teased the underside of his arousal's head, he pressed a third finger into his lover and felt him clenching tightly around his fingers.

"Still good?" he asked as he continued to move his fingers, and Shulk only moaned in response, rubbing a bit faster against Reyn's thigh, which was already wet from Shulk's precum.

They proceeded to touch each other, sharing a few short kisses from time to time, before they had to break up again, gasping for air.

Soon, the movements of Shulk's hips started to get faster, more erratic and desperate, while his hand around Reyn's cock slowed down even more.

Biting back a frustrated groan for unintentionally getting his orgasm denied, the taller man instead focused on getting his lover off first.

By now, Shulk was desperately rutting against Reyn's thigh, while pressing back against his fingers, absent-mindedly mouthing at Reyn's neck.

The taller man relished the feeling of his lover slowly turning into putty beneath his administrations and felt his own erection twitch in desperate need.

"Shulk," he whispered hoarsely into his lover's ear, earning a needy whine in response before he started to nib at his lover's earlobe.

Shulk was clinging to him as though his life depended on it, their chests pressed against each other, his erection against Reyn's thigh, his face buried in the crook of his neck, one hand still grabbing onto Reyn's dick, the other hand buried in his lover's hair.

"Come on," Reyn mumbled against his lover's ear and felt him twitch again, a moan tumbling from his lips. Grinning, Reyn moved his fingers a bit faster, shaking his thigh, even more, the bed wobbling beneath them.

"Ya like hearing me talk?" he asked, his voice deep and seductive, and Shulk moaned even louder, pressing his whole body closer to Reyn, shivering.

"That's cute, Shulk," he whispered, while thrusting his fingers a bit harder into the clenching heat - yet still careful enough not to hurt his lover.

Moaning and twitching, Shulk lost himself in pleasure on top of his lover until he finally reached his orgasm, his wet cum running down Reyn's thigh, a high-pitched moan tumbling from his lips, and Reyn was almost sad he couldn't see his lover's blissed-out face, still buried against the crook of his neck.

Slowly, Reyn pulled his fingers out of the clenching heat, wiping them on his hip. Adjusting their bodies a bit, he wrapped his large hand around Shulk's hand, still holding on to Reyn's erection.

Moving both their hands up and down in the way he always did when he jerked off, Reyn let out a pleasurable sigh.

Slowly coming back from his post-orgasm high, Shulk's cheeks lit up in embarrassment for getting lost in his own pleasure and neglecting his lover -just like during their first intimate night- and he adjusted the movements of his hand to the speed of Reyn's.

"Tell me what to do," Shulk whispered, his voice hoarse, as he leaned upon his right underarm to study his lover's face.

"Circle the head," Reyn moaned, and focused his own movements on his base, while Shulk complied, his hand, smaller than Reyn's own, teasing the sensitive head, smearing precum over it.

Leaning up to meet his lover's lips, the taller man moaned into the kiss and finally felt a familiar warmth bubbling up inside him.

Getting lost in pleasure after so many days of unfulfilled desires, Reyn was surprised as his orgasm suddenly hit him - _hard_.

He moaned loudly, breaking their kiss, as his hips twitched up, arching his back.

Curling his toes, he slowly relaxed back down to the bed, his and Shulk's hands lying on the wet mess on his cock.

With his clean hand, he casually caressed Shulk's back.

"I'm still not sure if it fits," his lover mumbled deep in thought, eyeing Reyn's huge manhood.

"I wouldn't mind bottoming for ya either, ya know?" the taller man suggested, making his lover blush immediately.  
"What? No, I could never-" Shulk fumbled for words, "I can't even concentrate enough to keep moving my hand, I could never-"

Reyn laughed as he imagined Shulk taking him and just stopping halfway because he was too overwhelmed. "I could ride ya," he suggested with a grin, and Shulk looked like he was considering it.

"Or," Reyn added with a grin, "we have to test if I can take ya, as soon as the opportunity arrives. After all, it looked like you enjoyed taking my fingers."

The blush on Shulk's face intensified, and he once again hid his head by burying it in the crook of Reyn's neck.

Reyn laughed as he somehow managed to fish his towel out of his bag, using it to wipe up all the cum, lube and sweat from their bodies, before throwing the piece of cloth away again.

"You sure it would fit?" Shulk suddenly asked, shifting his head a bit to peak up at his lover.

"Yeah, man. Stop worrying so much. With enough lube and preparation, it will fit."

"Okay," the blond answered.  
"Guess we have to try soon if you are so curious," Reyn teased his lover.  
"Mmh," Shulk hummed in confirmation, and Reyn was surprised about this quiet admittance of his usually shy lover.

"Yer so honest when yer tired." Reyn snorted.  
"I know," Shulk mumbled, and Reyn placed a quick kiss on blond hair.  
"Good night, Shulk. Love ya."  
"Love you as well," his lover whispered sleepily, and Reyn hugged him, his hands softly stroking Shulk's back until they both fell asleep.

As Reyn woke up the next morning, he was feeling hot and sweaty yet incredibly happy.  
"Hey," he whispered and placed a kiss on blond hair, convinced that his lover was already awake - since Shulk always woke up before Reyn.  
"Hey," his lover answered softly, his voice still tired, leaning up to place a kiss on Reyn's lips.

They looked into each other's eyes and giggled before Reyn cupped Shulk's soft cheek, angling his head to indulge in a deeper kiss, his tongue exploring his lover's mouth.

He heard Shulk moaning into the kiss, their bodies, still naked and lying on top of each other, starting to move, lazily rubbing against each other. Shulk's leg was draped over Reyn's manhood, and he felt it stirring, reacting to the slight pressure, it received.

A sudden knock on their door made them break their kiss, Shulk yelping in surprise.  
"Good morning." They heard Dunban's voice shouting from outside, sounding muffled inside. "Riki has tasked me with waking up _the other sidekicks_ for breakfast, while he wakes up the girls."

"We're up!" Shulk exclaimed on reflex and already shuffled around, searching for his trousers.

"No panic, man," Reyn whispered as he handed Shulk his pants, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"We have to dress and get up," the blond hissed yet couldn't stop a yawn from tumbling over his lips, the adrenalin already fading, sleepiness and laziness taking over again.

"Ya still look tired," Reyn noted, and Shulk only groaned.  
"No time for being tired," the blond stated, his head pressed against Reyn's chest, while his hand aimlessly searched the pile of bags and clothes next to them.

After a bit of awkward shuffling, they had managed to put their clothes back on, and Shulk opened the door of the small Nopon house, crawling out backwards.

Dunban smirked, while Reyn was crawling out of the house as well, and Shulk stretched himself with a yawn before putting on his shoes, which he had left outside the house yesterday.   
"Didn't get much sleep?" Dunban asked.  
"No," was Shulk's only response, and the hero's grin widened.

"I hope you had a pleasant night anyway?"  
"Yeah," Shulk answered without thinking.

"Did it fit?" Dunban asked.  
"We haven't tried ye-" Shulk answered on reflex before realization set in, and his face turned bright red.  
"Shulk?!" Reyn uttered, trying to stop the blond from telling any secret he actually didn't intend on sharing.

But it was too late. There already was a wide naughty smirk on Dunban's face. "You tend to be more honest when you're sleepy."

"I, no, that wasn't," Shulk stuttered, his ears burning red as well, fumbling around with his arms, desperately searching for the right words.

"Ya still asleep, man? Yer babbling nonsense." Reyn tried to get him an easy way out.

"Apparently," Dunban mentioned, yet there was this _knowing_ gaze on his face. "So, did you two grown Homs fit into this small Nopon house?"

"Yes, no problem at all," Shulk exclaimed, "I was so tired I fell asleep _at once_."

"Of course, you did," the older hero chuckled.

Just as Shulk looked ready to faint from embarrassment, their other companions joined them, confused and almost worried as they noticed Shulk's flustered state.

"He's just feeling under the weather," Dunban explained helpful before he flashed a teasing grin to Reyn. "It was a really _hot_ night, after all. Hotter than he's used to."

Reyn felt way too exposed. They _had_ been in the house right next to Dunban, but there was no way he could have heard them, could he? They hadn't been that loud. And he'd been careful not to leave any marks. Was the other just trying to tease them and somehow managed to hit the nail on the head?

Not one for overthinking stuff and sticking to his motto that attack is the best form of defense, Reyn simply returned the hero's smirk. "It was a hot night, yes."

Visibly surprised by this answer, Dunban's eyes opened widely for a short moment before he regained his composure, a defeated look on his face. "Alright, then let's enjoy a peaceful breakfast to cool off a bit before we set out to beat that so-called _dinobeast_."

"Ooh, Riki knows just the bestest for cool breakfast! Juicy Grapes from Makna Forest. Are cool and juicy. Very tasty," the Heropon recommended.

"Sounds good," Dunban answered, and the others agreed, already following the Heropon down the stairs to fetch some fruits from the storage. The hero of the Homs smiled at Reyn -since Shulk was still turned away, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Follow us once you've calmed down a bit."

"He knows," Shulk whispered, frightened, once everyone was out of earshot.  
"But _why_? How?" Reyn frowned, and Shulk shook his head.  
"I have no idea. But he _knows_."

Reyn took a deep breath. "No way. He can't know for sure. He suspects it, yeah, but he has no proof. And as long as you're still uncomfortable, I won't tell him."

"Thank you, Reyn. It's not like I want to lie to him, it's just... I don't know. Sometimes I thought he might hope that Fiora and I... you know."

"Yeah," Reyn rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, "I get it."

Shulk showed him a small smile.

"But," Reyn continued with a smile, "he's only teasing us as he has always teased us about everythin'. It's not like he's mad or anythin'."

"Oh," Shulk's eyes widened in surprise. "You are right."  
The blond grabbed his chin, suddenly deep in thought.

"Don't tell me ya have been so embarrassed about getting outed that ya didn't even notice that?"

"I, um," the blush came back to Shulk's pale face. "Maybe?"

Reyn laughed loudly, as he threw an arm around Shulk's shoulders. "You're worrying too much! Stop living in your own head and look at the world around you!"

He spun them around playfully, taking in the view of Frontier Village: tiny houses, fluffy, happy Nopons, giant mushrooms. "Everything is fine, Shulk!"

The blond got infected by Reyn's laughter and smiled as well. "You are right. Thank you, Reyn. You always manage to see the good in everything."

The taller man grinned proudly.

"I think," Shulk pondered, "if Dunban were to ask me directly about us, I wouldn't lie to him. If that's alright with you?"

"Sure, man," Reyn answered with an honest smile. "I just want ya to be happy and comfortable. I don't mind tellin' everyone or no one. 's up to you."

"Thank you. I'll think about it."  
"Just don't think too much again," Reyn begged.  
"No promises," Shulk responded, admitting his nasty habit to overthink.

"Enough serious talk, let's join the others for breakfast!"  
"Alright."

They happily smiled at each other before they walked down the stairs, meeting their companions surrounded by Nopons and fruits.

It had been a dreamlike night, and Reyn sincerely hoped it wouldn't take them over a week again to get some more private time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it so difficult to write smut? 
> 
> Next fanfic will cover everything around Eryth Sea. There will be even more smut. And dialogue.
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment ♥ 
> 
> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)   
>    
>  [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Alvis, but Reyn must feel so betrayed.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading! Feel free to drop a comment ♥
> 
> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)
> 
> [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)  
> 


End file.
